Tonto
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Sasuke es un tonto que le cuesta asumir que en un retorcido momento ella ya lo ha dejado de amar. Pero está seguro que como él nadie la ha amado.


Disclaimer: Este fanfiction participa en el reto #FORTUNA MUSICAL de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cada hora una eternidad, cada amanecer un comenzar, ilusiones nada más que fácil fue soñar. Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces._

 _Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

 _—Bon Jovi_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _Sasuke es un tonto, pero esos de esos tipos que únicamente se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho cuando la acción es ejecutada, eso lo hace aún más tonto._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Habían pasado tres años desde que él se marchó de la aldea con la promesa de regresar por ella, muy en sus adentros lo pensó y es que esa chica molestia de ojos verdes ya había provocado cosas extrañas en su ser. Pero nada era tan sencillo y por más que ella suplicó ir con él a su viaje de expiación, él negó con la cabeza y acto seguido tocó su frente como una muestra de afecto inmensa, muestra que únicamente Itachi —su amado hermano— le había dado a Sasuke cuando apenas era él un niño.

Ahora, camina cabizbajo. La vida ha seguido su curso y la gente lo sigue mirando —como en aquél entonces— con desaprobación, algunos murmuran que no está del todo cuerdo y que es posible que tenga nuevos planes de venganza. Pero Sasuke ya no piensa así, y si acaso quiere una venganza no es por Konoha. Mucho menos por los civiles inocentes.

 _Es contra su mejor amigo._

Sasuke no entiende; es tonto, necio, terco y testarudo, pero ante todo es orgulloso. Pensó que ella estaría para él cuando volviera pero no resultó de ese modo. La primera vez que los vio juntos fue días después de llegar a la aldea, de por sí el asunto había sido misterioso aquel día en el que ella no fue a recibirlo a su llegada, mucho menos corrió a sus brazos. Además había notado a Naruto raro, muy raro. No sonreía de la misma manera ni tampoco lo miraba directamente a los ojos, quiso indagar y preguntarle si algo andaba mal sin embargo pensó que eran ideas suyas y que no tenían importancia, que posiblemente era él quién empezaba a notar cosas extrañas en las personas y para ser honestos, ya no tenía ganas de estarse torturando para adivinar lo que pensaban los demás.

Pero los vio esa tarde mientras salía de su cueva personal y transitaba por las calles. Ahí estaban los dos caminando juntos a una distancia muy cercana, ella —la chica que rondaba en sus pensamientos de forma frecuente— sonreía, iba de lo más tranquila de la vida como si nada realmente importara. ¿Qué no estaba en una misión? Bueno, eso es de lo que se había enterado, por supuesto que no se había atrevido a preguntar, fue Ino quién había abierto la boca un día de esos en los cuales él pasaba disimuladamente por la calle.

—Pobre mujer, sigue en misiones. Tsunade ni estando retirada deja de molestarla.

Eso había dicho mientras sorbía su té y platicaba con Hinata, ella a su vez había asentido. Sasuke las estaba observando de lejos, eso sucedió un martes cualquiera y entonces se sintió más tranquilo. Al menos Sakura estaba bien y por eso no lo había recibido, sí, eso debía ser…

Pero él había visto otra cosa, y en la realidad no puede quitarse la imagen mental de su mejor amigo y ella caminando, viéndose felices. Y es que para esto Sasuke no es tonto, sabe que Naruto amó o quizá _ama_ a Sakura. El hecho de que el verbo amar pudiera estar conjugado en presente le aterra, a tal grado que siente escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y una sensación parecida a la traición, pero Sasuke no entiende por qué debería sentirse así, pero lo hace inconscientemente. Se plantea imágenes, situaciones y empieza a creer que ella ya lo está empezando a olvidar o incluso peor tal vez ella ya lo ha olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y eso le lleva a pensar que está doblemente traicionado por parte de su mejor amigo y por parte de ella. Aunque una parte de su ser —la que no es tan tonta y se detiene a pensar un poco más— le dice que se está volviendo paranoico, que nadie ha traicionado a nadie y que en dado de los casos el único culpable en toda la historia ha sido él, porque _él_ fue quien dejó a Sakura en incontables ocasiones, que fue él quien rechazó su amor en innumerables momentos, fue él quien prefirió la venganza sobre el amor.

Sasuke es un tonto para desahogarse y no sabe cómo, lo único que sabe hacer en situaciones como esas es echarse en su cama y mirar el techo como si ahí estuviera la solución a los problemas sentimentales que lo agobian en el momento. Su madre no estuvo ahí para darle consejos con las chicas, su hermano mayor estuvo sumido en las sombras para que viviera y su padre estaba muy enfocado en Itachi. Sasuke no conoció muy bien el cómo relacionarse con las personas y se siente tonto para encarar de frente la situación pero sabe que si no lo hace podría morir de desesperación por no tener el control.

Las preguntas llegan como remolinos y golpean su mente turbándola todavía más, pequeños cuestionamientos que provocan que las ganas de dormir se vayan y que prefiera seguir mirando el techo y sentir como la luz lunar se filtra por su ventana. Ya no siente frío, tampoco es como estar en la oscuridad pero tiene la remota idea de que necesita un poco de calor humano, pero Sasuke no lo entiende del todo, las sensaciones y sentimientos empiezan a serle vagamente familiares, y llegan como recuerdos de la vida que tuvo antes del dolor, y que ahora vuelvan después de tantos años le provocan un malestar de melancolía y de desesperación por no decir lo que quiere y por no demostrar lo que en verdad quisiera.

¿Ella lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Él nunca había visto la realidad de que quizá ella lo iba a dejar de amar algún día y era una cosa tan natural, un riesgo que debió tener en cuenta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo esperaría? ¿Qué tenía él de especial? Nada, no tenía ninguna virtud; era inestable, cambiante, terco, orgulloso, y lo peor y de lo que nunca se olvidaría…

Intentó matarla. Asesinarla. Y acabar con su existencia, borrarla del mundo.

Rueda sobre la cama y se toma la cabeza preocupado, ¿por qué había actuado de ese modo? ¿es que acaso estaba ciego? Porque Sasuke es un tonto, pero hasta el más tonto sabe reconocer cuando ha perdido, y él ahora se siente como un buen perdedor.

Porque sí, Sasuke es un tonto y negó el amor hacía Sakura en muchos momentos, haciendo que ella llorara y suplicara, porque él podía ver que ella sufría por él. Que no creyera que pudiera ser un amor correspondido era una cosa diferente… Él no se creyó capaz de corresponderla, tal vez le interesaba, no negaría que era especial en un retorcido sentido pero nunca podría darle ese amor que ella merecía.

Pero la noche es larga, y Sasuke sabe que es un buen perdedor y que hoy las estrellas ya no brillan mucho, que hoy ya no siente la emoción de que ella regrese de su misión. Porque ella ya está en Konoha y no lo ha ido a ver, porque ella posiblemente ya está con su mejor amigo.

Siente su pecho arder, pero no sabe que eso se debe a que está sufriendo, y no precisamente por venganza. No. Es un dolor que va más allá de eso, es por amor.

 _"Ilusiones nada más, que fácil fue soñar"_

Se repite eso en su cabeza, a cada momento. Se ilusionó y le cuesta admitirlo porque Sasuke es un tonto en temas del amor, y en temas de sentimientos. Él no sabía que era una ilusión hasta días antes de llegar a Konoha y soñar que la veía de nuevo, que ella lo recibía y le sonreía y que él se mostraba como siempre, con un tinte de indiferencia y puede que una sonrisa torcida de lado. Nada más, pero eso no pasó y le cuesta trabajo admitir que los sueños se le fueron de las manos.

 _"Empiezo a creer que el amor al final siempre duele"_

Sasuke es un tonto, pero empieza a entender que las cosas buenas no siempre son miel sobre hojuelas y que tal vez no debió dejar que ella lo olvidara. Quizá debió demostrarle más y decirle lo que empezaba a pensar sobre ellos, sobre un futuro tal vez. Pero estaba tan confundido y no quería llevarla por un sendero de oscuridad, ella merecía a un hombre que la hiciera reír, que fuera amable, que hablara siempre con ella, optimista y que irradiara luz a su alrededor. Sasuke se siente estúpido porque en el fondo está describiendo a su mejor amigo… Pero se siente todavía peor por que pudo haber intentado ser así para ella.

La luz de la luna se filtra por su ventana y llega hasta él, al menos un poco de luz, piensa. La necesita, le es vital saber si ella aún lo ama, o si acaso ya la perdió. Sasuke es un tonto y no sabe qué hacer en situaciones como estas, desearía ser un poco más listo, saber cómo actuar y tener de nuevo todo bajo su control.

Pero su cabeza le juega tretas muy extrañas y empieza ya a ver los primeros rayos del sol. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y eso comienza a asustarle, así que con desánimos se levanta y está decidido a enfrentar la realidad, sabe que puede que no sea buena, pero lo intentará por ella.

Camina, y se encuentra con su espalda, no hay duda de que es ella por ese cabello tan característico. Se siente nervioso y empieza a caminar más lento, de repente toda la determinación antes adquirida empieza a irse lentamente.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Sasuke es un tonto, y esta vez decide darse la vuelta por que no quiere ver lo que puede pasar. Ha escuchado la voz de Naruto y tiene el presentimiento de que las cosas no van a funcionar, que tal vez es demasiado tarde.

Camina rápido y termina escabulléndose. Espera y hace lo que siempre ha sabido hacer: mirar desde las sombras. Sakura y Naruto se encuentran, eso no le da buena espina y decide quedarse como espectador, esta vez quiere comprobar que tan mal está la situación.

—Sí… De acuerdo.

Sasuke es un tonto, no sabe escuchar bien las conversaciones ajenas, tendrá buena visión pero sus oídos no han captado todas las palabras. Sakura ha dicho que sí, ¿pero sí a qué? Se siente incómodo con eso, el no saber que ha ocurrido. Empieza a sentir molestia e impotencia.

La ve y aprieta sus puños, puede que todo esté perdido, puede que ella jamás lo vuelva a amar de nuevo e incluso —y le da pánico pensar en eso, pero lo hace— empieza a creer que puede que ella no lo amara, no como él lo está empezando hacer.

Sasuke es un tonto que no sabe de sentimientos, no sabrá cómo encarar las cosas, ni tampoco sabrá ser detallista pero sabe cuándo empieza a querer a alguien, cuando empieza a sentir la necesidad de estar con esa persona y vigilarla, y sabe que como él nadie la ha amado. Puede que Naruto sea todo lo que ella necesite, pero ese chico rubio que tiene por amigo ama a todos y tiene tanto amor para dar, en cambio Sasuke se considera a sí mismo receloso con su amor, y si ama a una persona todo su amor será solamente para esa persona, en pocas y breves palabras para Sakura.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Está derrotado, ya no hay más esperanzas para su amor y se recrimina una y otra vez si pudo hacer algo para cambiar la situación, aferrarse a su lado y no dejarla ir. Pero el tiempo es cruel, y la vida pasó rápido sin que se diera realmente cuenta de todo el daño que causó. Su pecho arde y es un sentimiento poco habitual, las imágenes mentales pasan como una película de horror donde él se limita a tomar el papel de espectador. Que Sakura es la única que pudo sacarlo de su infierno, que ella fue su salvación y que cuando ella lloraba él no hacía nada, que cuando ella le decía _te amo_ no le respondía.

Aprieta sus puños, fue un tonto, y lo sigue siendo…

El ruido de la puerta lo saca de su letargo, está indeciso si abrir o no. Pero sea quién sea que esté afuera es insistente, no cesa en sus intentos de querer hablar con él.

Sasuke refunfuña, no está de ánimos pero ante la insistencia nada puede hacer y la única solución es ver quién es y decirle que se largue, así tal cual sin palabras amables. Se levanta en automático y abre la puerta decidido a gritar. Y lo hace.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate!

No mira quién está ahí. Es hasta que ve la expresión de decepción que se da cuenta del grave error que cometió, siente su pecho arder y como su sangre hierve por las tonterías que comete.

Es _ella_ …

—Me voy entonces.

Su voz es fría, no hay emoción alguna. Ni siquiera de tristeza o decepción.

—Sakura…—dice, más tranquilo y confundido—, ¿qué querías?

Sakura voltea y lo mira con esos pozos jade, los entrecierra y suelta un suspiro.

—En otro momento, quizá.

—Dime—Jala su brazo para que queden frente a frente. Sakura no se ve incomoda, del todo.

—¿Por qué estabas escuchando la conversación de Naruto y la mía?

Cierra los ojos frustrado.

—Pasaba por ahí.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—¿Es necesario?

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Deberías estar con él, son unidos de cualquier forma.

—Estaba dándole consejos sobre cómo mejorar su relación con Hinata.

Sasuke es un tonto, pero en momentos como estos no sabe si creer. Sin embargo el rostro de Sakura le dice que confíe.

—Ya veo, pasa por favor. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Sobre nosotros.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada, gracias por leer. Otra cosa es que, quiero que en este fic se note la frustración de Sasuke por dejar a Sakura ir (literalmente, aunque todos sabemos que eso no fue de ese modo tal cual), por que ese es el sentimiento que me quedó de la canción. No hay como que un final empalagoso, ni mucho menos. Ese lo dejo a su imaginación SasuSaku. También por que me cuesta trabajo hacer escenas melosas. Sin más, espero que haya quedado bien.

Tamahara Chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan checar más cosas sobre mí.

Un saludo enorme.


End file.
